Of Roses And Rain
by Wind Wisperer
Summary: Revised- Her world went up in flames. Now they want everything she ever lived for, her meaning, her task, her burden. Living in HELL. She called out for help in the darkness that envloped her and ..He anwsered.
1. Default Chapter

(**A/N**): Hi this is Wind Whisperer and this is my first fanfic ever! Please be nice…(ignore that flame me if you want I live in a free country!) Well I hope you like what your about to read don't worry its not going to be "Mary-Sueish"…. Oh yes I do not "own YuYu …just some DVD's- Please read and write your opinion is greatly appreciated!- Let it be known that this has been revised twice now!-

-Chapter 1: Kurama's Unrest-

Kurama yelled suddenly and sat up in bed, covered in cold sweat. He heard the door open and the light flipped on. His mother stood in the doorway clad in her fluffy pink bathrobe and slippers with a concerned look on her face.

"Shuuichi what is it? Did you have another nightmare? That's the fourth night in a row, is something bothering you?" She asked anxiously, striding over and cupping his hot sweating face in her cool hands.

"No mother I'm ok you just go back to bed now. You need to rest for your trip tomorrow." Kurama replied untangling himself from the sheets wrapped around him.

"That's my boy always looking out for me." she said in a slightly exasperated voice. With a heavy sigh she turned to walk through the doorway. "Ok I'll go to bed, don't stay up to long." She said walking out she shut the door behind her with a click.

Kurama lay back on his pillow and looked up at his ceiling trying to make sleep return. After a while he gave up he was too awake. Quietly he got up and crept across the room in his bare feet and his pajama bottoms. Slowly he opened his door. Peering out into the hallway to make sure his mother wasn't still up. He walked down the hall in the dark to the bathroom. Flipping on the light he shuffled to the sink and turned on the water and washed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing up he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. His gorgeous green eyes were flecked with amber and looked haunted. His reddish locks were messy. Grabbing a comb he leaned against the counter and started to brush lazily. When he was finished he continued to stare into the mirror. Thinking to himself:

That's the fourth time this week I've dreamed……the dreams are all different but the girl is always the same.

"Who is she?" he asked thinking aloud.

The girl had silvery blonde hair that reached her knees and flowed in the wind like it had a mind if its own, she possessed amazingly bright blue eyes that were like sapphires. She was beautiful however she was sad and her eyes while bright held a pain that he could not comprehend. It was like she had been striped of everything she held dear right before her eyes. His thoughts continued on until sunlight began to shine through the small window in the bathroom. Hearing a knock on the door and his mother's inquiring voice on the opposite side he strode over to open it. Glancing at his tired face his mother quietly hugged him as she passed entering the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Sleepily Kurama made his way through his house to his room and collapsed on his bed falling asleep soon after.

Please R/R !


	2. Ch 2 The Dreams

(**A/N**): Yay! I got a review! Yes I am on the top if MT. Everest! Chokes Choughs can't breath no oxygen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter 2: The Dreams-

His first dream of this mystery girl was this girl happily playing with a few cats in the shadows of a deep lush forest beside a rushing river somewhere in the demon world of Makai. She had been laughing but her eyes still held a painful expression.

The girl had lain down on the grassy bank over looking a small water fall, watching small leaves and cherry blossoms float by. The breeze blew through the foliage causing more leaves to fall swirling and dancing in the air. Suddenly she had sat up sniffing the air "is that smoke?" she asked herself. Looking around she stood and saw smoke flowing in the sky above her. She told her companions to stay in the clearing they were playing in, until she returned.

She then took off running in the direction the smoke was coming from. As she crested a hill she stopped suddenly her eyes wide with disbelief. Her home was a shrine located in the shadow of a large mountain and it was burning. She looked around searching for her mentor the priest of the shrine. Not finding him she raced down the hill and into the burning building. She managed to enter the walls just before the doorway collapsed. "Master Tashi…Master Tashi where are you?" she shouted over the roar of the flames licking hungrily at the wooden beams. Dodging falling debris she scrambled in to the main shrine. Looking around she heard the loud groaning of the ceiling about to give way and dived as a large fiery beam fell on the place where she had stood with a splintering crash.

Staggering up again she rubbed her stinging eyes and squinted through the smoke. Coughing she covered her mouth with a hand and entered a side room. Where she stumbled over a bulky object lying on the floor. She turned to see what she tripped on and realized that it was the priest lying there. She rolled him on his back and gasped in horror when she realized that he was two pieces. Her hands covered in blood she unconsciously stepped backward in horror and bumped into something solid. She turned to look behind her but was knocked senseless before she could turn._ End of first dream._

That's when he had woken up the first night. The next night he had another dream. The same girl had been sitting on the floor of a sealed room. The floor, ceiling and walls were all made of gray stone that had been cut into rectangular shapes. Some were covered with mold in places. The only entrance to the room was a wooden door reinforced with iron bars that had runes inscribed on them. The girl was staring at a tray of food and a pitcher of water. Her stomach growled loudly as she continued to stare. He could tell she hadn't eaten in days by the way her clothes fit loosely about her frame; but she didn't touch the food. She knew it was drugged, she could see it……. a greenish tint traced the bread and it rippled in the water. Some time passed. Then she stood and walked over to the tray and picked up a loaf of bread. Holding it away from her she spoke a word he had never herd before and the bread dissolved into dust. She then took the water pitcher and poured the contence into a bucket that served her as a privy by the door, and then she walked calmly over to the wall furthest from her and sat down again placing the pitcher within arms reach. _End of second dream._

The next nights dream was far worse however. The same girl was lying crumpled on the floor of her dark cell as if thrown there. Kurama could see little of the room but the stretch of floor, in front of the door was lit by a crack of light seeping under the door. As his dream self (perspective) moved closer, one of her blue eyes opened slightly.

He could tell she was listening intently, as she let her eye rove the darkened room. A few minutes passed until she was convinced that she was alone. She moved her toes and fingers slightly, then her feet and hands to see if they still worked. Finally she gently rolled onto her back and lay there panting. Sitting up slowly she leaned against the cold rock wall and she looked around dizzily. One side of her face was bruised and her eye was swollen shut. There was dried blood on her face and hands. Taking deep breaths she tried to stand inching herself up the wall, leaving a line of blood on it. She leaned on the wall heavily and gripped it for support. Halfway upright she gasped in pain and doubled over swaying slightly. After a while she seemed to regain her balance, and slowly continued to rise. Finally she stood leaning her back against the wall wincing. From the dim light he could see her face was ghostly white and her mouth was set in a grim line. She spotted the table on the far side of the chamber.

Limping she made her way around the room. With each step her pain and agony was clear. Blood began to seep through her torn cloths and pool around her. Stumbling she slipped in her own blood and landed heavily on the cold stone floor. She cried out in pain when her head smacked the hard stone surface. She lay there for what seemed like hours biting her lip to prevent her from crying out in anguish. Clutching her head with one hand she pushed shakily up from the floor with the other. Her body shook so badly she couldn't rise. In the end she crawled towards the table on her stomach.

Upon reaching the table she grabbed on of its legs and pulled her self up. Her muscles screamed in protest. Using the tabled for support she reached out and griped the water pitcher tightly. With shaking hands she poured the contense over her head and used her kimonos' sleeve to wipe her face flinching when she touched her bruises. When she moved her arm he could see that her neck was also badly bruised in the shape of a hand. She was thinking:

I know what they want …… but they'll never get it…….I will never let them have it.

"**I'll never give it up you bastards!!!!"** she shouted at the door.

As her voice faded she could hear foot steps over the echo's, coming down the hall outside. She scrambled backwards to the wall behind her, as the door opened and light shone through. Swaying she hurled the pitcher at the silhouette in the doorway and smashed it into its face. _End of the third dream._

The dream that had woken him up tonight had been the worst by far. The girl was in a new cell this time. It was much larger than the other and a torch burned in a bracket on the far side of the room casting eerie shadows over the rest of the walls. She was chained. The chains hung down from the clinging the middle of the cell. They had strange symbols on them that shone green. The chains weren't low enough so she had to stand on her tiptoes and stretch her arms up in order to take her weight off her shoulders. Her outer kimono had been yanked off her shoulders and down to her hips. Reavealing a blood stained inner kimono, that had been designed for someone with more body to cover.

Her ankles were also fastened together and were held there by another large chain laced through a u shaped link that pertruted from the floor. A door opened behind her and two black robed figures swept into the room. The girl tried to shift her body so she could see them but the bindings prevented much movement. One of the figures spoke. "Our master has instructed us to show you his appreciation, for the wound you inflected on him yesterday." "Well, you can tell him to do his worst because I don't give a flying fuck what he does to me, I still won't give him what he wants." She replied in a mocking tone.

The figure who had spoken nodded to his companion who took out a knife and advanced on her. Hearing the knife freed from its sheath she began to struggle, pulling at the manacles that held her wrists drawing blood as she tried to fit her hands through the much too tight cuffs. However instead of stabbing her in the back he grabbed her inner kimono and cut down the middle to the small of her back and ripped it open to reveal a bare and well toned back. He backed away and the figure who had spoken took out a whip that was hidden in the folds of his robe and laced it out. "Our master has sentenced you to 250 lashes for your disrespect and why don't we make it an even 300 for your earlier cheek. The whip laced out cutting in to her back leaving a shallow welt across her it. The whip laced out again as she arched her back in pain but she did not cry out. It seemed like hours passed as the strokes rose and fell. Blood drenched her kimono and hackama and pooled around her feet. Finally she slumped in her chains as the strokes continued to fall, he could see her eyes filled with pain as they closed and she slipped into an unconscious state. When he had awakened the pain in her eyes still haunted him.


	3. Ch3 Spirit World Here I Come!

(**A/N**): I have been informed by my new friend the author TIQ that I should space my paragraphs better so here it is! Thanks again Sensi TIQ! Your Help is very much apricated!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter 3: Spirit world here I come!-

Kurama who was now back in his room, paced deep in thought. He was certain that these were no ordinary dreams.

Yoko are you there? -_Of course! I'm always here.- _ The voice in his head grumbled. What should we do? -_Well my honor will not let me leave a treasure as beautiful as she in such a disgusting place.- _Kurama could feel the youki grin devilishly. _ -So I suggest you contact Kowenma and have him look into it and ask Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara's help in the matter.- _I agree thought Kurama as he walked to the phone and picked it up.

Dialing the memorized number he waited……. _Ring _……. _Ring_ …………_Ring_ ……. "Hello this is the Spirit World hotline _blablablablablabbbbla _how may I help you?" "Hello this is Kurama speaking. I would like to talk to Kowenma tell him it's important." "Hold please"…………… He held for a couple minutes then an exasperated teenage voice answered, "Hello Kurama what is it I'm very busy." Kurama told Kowenma about the dreams and waited for a reply. "Hmmm …. Kurama I want you to come to spirit world and have your subconscious scanned it will record your memory of the dreams, so we can analyze the situation more carefully. A portal will open in your room in 5 minutes so be ready."

With that he hung up the phone. Five minutes later he was stepping into greenish yellow swirling portal that took him to spirit world head quarters. George the blue ogre who helped Kowenma met him at the portal entrance. "This way sir" motioning him to follow down a well light corridor. "The dreams will be recorded in here." He said pointing to an orange door with a plaque that read **Dream & Voice Recording R# 4578 **and continued past. "You will be in here" he said opening a black door with a plaque that read **Interview Room R# 4579** to his left and walking through. Kurama walked in after him and the closed the door.

An elderly man with blue hair and green eyes, at in a chair in the middle of the room next to a slightly raised platform. "Hello George this is the subject?" he asked in a slithery voice that rose until he stopped talking. "Yes this is Kurama. Kowenma wants his dreams for the last four nights if you please." Said George as he turned to leave shutting the door behind him.

The room was bathed in a blue aura coming from the old man. "Come lay down with your head towards me so we may begin please." He said directing Kurama to the platform he sat by. Karama sat and a metal device was put on his head. "This may be a bit uncomfortable but you'll have to endure it." Said the man. Kurama nodded and sat waiting. Suddenly his head felt compressed making him nauseous. The room began to spin and he clutched the sides of the bed for support as the floor seemed to dip and roll and then it was over.

"You'll be a little dizzy no doubt but that will pass soon enough." Unsteadily Kurama stood. Turned green and ran out the door and to the nearest bathroom.

Later in Kowenma's office. "Kurama I want you to take this video," he said holding up the tape in question. "To Genki's shrine there the others will be awaiting your arrival. I cannot stress the importance of this case enough. This is an important matter as you will see in the video go now," he said as a portal opened up in the office. "And good luck!" he yelled as Kurama vanished into the swirling vortex that would take him back to the nigen world.

Review! Do It Now! Do It Now! Do It Now! Do It Now! …breathes heavily do you get my drift?-


	4. Ch4 Assemble the troops and a tortured p...

(A/N): Oh god I almost had a heart attack! For some reason every time I tried to repost the revised chapters I would get: "Error: This Chapter is Invalid!" sighs finally I realized that it WAS accepting it.sweatdrops Why do they do that to me?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Chapter 4: Assemble the troops and a tortured prisoner.-

Five minutes later at Genki's shrine. "I told you to leave them alone," said the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, "their having some sort of girly party." "Well I just wanted to see my tatta hitori no watshi (my one and only) for a measly hour or two." Said the annoyingly persistent Kuwabara.

The two boys were sitting on the main shrine steps arguing about trivial things and the hotheaded Hiei sat on a tree limb near by trying to ignore them. "Oh shut-up baka!" said Hiei sounding bored. "Shut-up shrimp!" Kuabara shot back. "What??" snapped Hiei drawing his sword. "You short and deaf?!" "Heh. believe what you will baka it means nothing to me." He replied sheathing his katana. "Ok you two…can it." Scolded Yusuke mockingly. "Screw you Urameshi" "Alright that's it" Yusuke shouts and punches Kuwabara in the face. Wam!

The two boys scrap with Hiei looking on with mild interest until Genki comes out and slaps them upside their thick heads. Just then Kurama stumbles out of a portal clutching a video tape.

'Hey Kurama what's going on? What's that? Is it our next case?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded trying to ketch his breath, "Let's…..watch……..we need…….to hurry…….its very important" he breathed.

Minutes latter they assemble around Genki's TV. Kurama pops in the video and they all sit down to watch. The Spirit World video intro…….. ( Which is Lame)…… "Attention spirit detectives!' Calls Kowenma as he comes up on the screen, as a teenager.

"This mission is of utmost importance. It is crucial that you complete this mission in less than two days before the lunar eclipse occurs. Otherwise the whole world could be obliterated. It seems that Kruama has had what we call a true vision, when a person has dreams of real events. Since this happened no less than four times it leaves little doubt in my mind that this was a coincidence.

The mission is another rescue but unlike Yukina's case, the prisoner is not being held by a group of crime lords. She is being held by a demon they call "The master" his actual name is yet unknown. He and his followers have managed to steal a sacred book that was rumored to hold many powerful spells and incantations. The book can be used for good or evil and it holds the secret to unlocking the thunder gate that is sacred to the Lightning clan. The subjects name is Kela a Two hundred year old hanyou Thunder-cat demon. A picture of a slender girl with silvery blonde hair, white cat ears and a pair of deep blue eyes comes on screen.

There's a sharp intake of breath from Kurama and the others glance at him with knowing smiles. She is an expert thief of rare and valuable items, lock pick, code breaker, and a fierce fighter. She is also the sole guardian of the elemental key that opens the gate and controls the power of storms. The book in her captor's possession tells how the key can be extracted from another and put into another and in the wrong hands it could be a deadly weapon."

"If she's so powerful why is she a captive?" asked Yusuke "shhh" he's still talking they all hissed at him. Yusuke looking extremely annoyed glared at the TV as the prince of Renki continued to speak. "We have reason to believe that her captors have used one of the powerful spells in the book on her preventing her from using her powers against them, until they can perform the rite that will extract the key.

Here are some clips from kurama's dreams we took…." A clip of the 'burning shrine and dead mentor scene' grumbles around the room, a clip of the 'starvation scene' more grumbles, a clip of the 'beaten scene' gasps around the room, clip of the 'flogging scene'………. Educes screams of outrage.

"What the hell no one treats a girl this way that master dude has another thing coming if he thinks the mighty Kuzuma Kuwabara will let him get away with that!" Yelled Kuwabara as he stood up. Yeah that bastards got some nerve, he's gonna pay!" agreed Yusuke punching his hand into his fist. The two demons however were silent. Hiei had a disgusted look on his face, Kurama however was shaking with silent fury his hands were clenched so tightly that he cut his palms with his nails and the blood was now dripping on the floor. " Be careful on this mission we have received information from our spies that this so called 'Master' has bobby trapped his fortress against intruders and has employed some nasty demons to protect him.

"I will have a portal opening in Genki's courtyard momentarily; make haste for time is running out. And with that the video ended and the detectives ran outside and leaped into the swirling portal that would take them to the fortress in Maki where she was being held.


	5. Ch5 A Cloudy Past

(**A/N**): Ta da! Here is Chapter five sorry for the delay…grumbles I had a serious case of writers block! I hope this will satisfy those who waited ever so patiently…Yes You! Grins I need serious therapy if I'm talking to my computer. - Well other than swearing at and/ or hitting it!- Let it be known I have a writing disorder called: Iwritealaterchapterswheni'minwritersblockandican'tstop! Yep that's what it's called! Anyway what you're really here for:

**Ch.5: A Cloudy Past.**

The slam of the cell door echoed down the dimly lit hallway. Rusty bolts turned and grated as they were pulled across the door. Kela lay in a crumpled heap just inside the doorway, where she had been tossed like a piece of garbage. Half dressed she shivered uncontrollably from blood loss, and the damp frigid air of the cell. Her eye lids flickered, then opened slowly. It took a while to focus because her head was still reeling. Her body was on fire, her head pounded, and her limbs felt as if they were over cooked noodles.

She tried to leaver herself up with her arms, manacles dragging on the floor loudly. But she soon found out that that was a mistake, when she collapsed gasping in pain. The movement caused some of her clotted cuts to reopen and ooze pussy blood from the infected wounds. (**A/N**: Eeww! Gross!) The pain was so intense that she vomited what little remains of food she had left in her stomach.

I've gotten my self properly screwed this time. She thought. I never would have imagined that it would end this way… rotting in a cell… If only I could use my power. She thought glaring at her bound hands and ankles. These runes are totally alien to me.

Some how she managed to sit up without hurling and lean against the wall. Lifting her hands to her throat she delved inside her shorn and bloody kimono. Grasping a small chain that hung loosely around her neck, with her trembling hand.

"At least I still have this." She said quietly to herself. Fingering the small rectangular stone equivalent to the length of her thumb nail. Running her forefinger over the silver setting tracing the runes etched into it. She didn't know what they said either she never broke this code. The stone was white with sparks of blue fire inside only visible if inspected in reflective light.

It was her only link to her past. The one she couldn't remember ….well...Just snatches of memories here and there. The past before she became an amateur thief. She smiled at a memory. She had only become an amateur because unlike regular thieves she didn't profit from her spoils she was only in it for the rush and the laughs. One memory came to her mind…. She had stolen King Enma's circlet ring from the king himself while he was sleeping, and put it in the most obvious spot in the castle. All without getting on the security cameras or caught by the guards.

Ah! She sighed, remembering the look of the frantic ogres that were sent looking for it. She had stuck around for the entertainment. Watching from her own hiding place nearby to where she had hidden it. After they had searched for a day and a night some one finally found it in the most obvious spot right under their noses! The looks on their stunned and aggravated faces had been priceless alone.

Sighing at the found memories she looked down at the stone pendant in her palm. She held it up to the meager light coming from the crack under the door. Watching the blue fires rage inside trapped like she was….held prisoner by bounds she could not break.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_A little girl played on a garden pathway. She danced in the falling cherry blossoms humming a song. The wind picked up swirling the delicate petals around her in a mini cyclone. _

_Voices could be heard approaching from around the bend further down the pathway. The little girl spun around silver hair swirling in her wake. Stopping as her sensitive ears picking up the sounds. Swiveling they cocked in their direction. _

_Recognizing the voices she dashed off the path and concealed herself in the bushes. She watched as her mother and three other yokai walked in her direction on the path. Her mother walked in the center of the crowd. A golden neko (cat demon) wearing a leaf green kimono decorated with mimi suns and a black obi (belt). Her gold hair cut at her shoulders swayed as she walked. The little girl could not she her face but heard her as she spoke to her companions. _

"_Why Kela though? I do not understand. She is young still. **She** would not understand… No! I can't give her up... I won't abandon her!" _

"_But you must," interjected a black neko with short black hair and piercing red eyes, who walked on her mothers right. She wore a dark blue kimono embroidered with silver crescent moons and a white obi. " She is the one the prophecy talked about." "Yes sister," quipped a short brown neko with gray eyes and long curly brown hair. " We must make this sacrifice for the good of all.. It's the only way it can be protected effectively!" she said dusting off her yellow kimono and straightening her red obi as she walked. _

_A musical voice rose to speak and they all stopped to listen to an elderly gray neko who was bent with age, leaning on a knobby walking staff. _–she was 'the seer' Kela remembered – S_he was strange and mysterious. With her different color eyes and voice that seemed to draw power like a cloak to the bent old yokai. _

"_I have seen her future Greti," she spoke to the girls' mother, "It is a meandering path full of stones and roots to trip on. It will lead her to places she wished she had never been, then her path gets cloudy and I can see no more.. Though there is a felling of a crossroads and then she must choose her own path to take." _

_The little girl hiding in the bushes gasped calling attention to her self. The brown neko sauntered over and snatched her by the scruff as she tried to bolt._

_**-Flash back ends-**_

Kela swallowed hard. It was her first memory in over a month. She was sure that the little girl was herself and the others had been people she had once knew… before… something. Though she didn't know what. It was frustrating and thinking on it only made her hurt worse.

Missing a part of your-self even a memory is hard…and not knowing why it's gone is worse. Another thing that troubled her was that she couldn't remember her mother…. Well…not much anyway. That was a void she had yet to fill. Not knowing who she really was… all of her solid memories had been of the shrine she had lived at up until recently.

Master Tashi had been the only adult she could remember. She had always lived at the shrine it seemed. She couldn't remember anywhere else.

A tear trickled down her face, making a clean furrow in the dirt and dried blood. He had been like a father to her and treated her well teaching her to read and write and even to fight and control her powers.

Sniffing she wiped her face leaving a smudge instead. He had died. He was gone and there was nothing she could do to change that. That included crying. So she offered up a prayer to his soul to rest in spirit world peacefully.

Soon she drifted of to an uncomfortable slumber, waking up constantly from the painful of her infected wounds.

(A/N): wow that was long! I hope you liked it. I was up until like 1:00am writing it so it better be good! Yes if you have any ideas or opinions for Ch.6 please let me know. And the only way you can do that is to review. So REVIEW!- smiles


	6. Ch6 Encounter

**(A/N): **Hey there! It's me again. I've gotten some more reviews and I see your point! So in the next chapters I'm going to be more diligent with my grammar, spelling, spacing etc. I'm just new and have a certain style of writing. But I do need to adapt to the normal Fanfiction style, so in this chapter I tried. Here is chapter six!

**Chapter 6: Encounters**

The jingle of keys woke her. Rusty metal grated loudly in old-fashioned locks and bolts were slid back with simultaneous thuds. The door creaked open. In the far corner Kela shaded her sensitive eyes against the abrupt glare of torchlight that filled the room. Squinting she tried to make out the shadow like figures that were now filing in through he doorway ominously. But her sight was blurry and full of flickering light spots.

The blacked cloaked demons advanced on her their arms out-stretched and ready to latch onto her. She tried to scoot away but the room spun and dipped making her dizzy and nauseous.

Cold clammy hands gripped her arms and legs like vices. She closed her eyes and struggled trying to ignore the chills that ran up her spine. However her efforts proved useless in the end. All her energy was used up. She felt weak and vulnerable, and that scared her more than anything.

As she fought she managed to hit a few of them in painful places but they're only reactions were to hiss and hold on tighter. They squeezed her limbs hard until they subsequently cut off the circulation to her hands and feet.

Lifting her up they managed to haul her forcefully out of the cell and down a dimly lit passageway, and past other vacant rat infested cells. They continued on and up a cramped spiral staircase.

Soon she lost track of how long they traveled. The many twists and turns caused her head to spin. So her focus was mainly concentrated on the creatures that carried her and how she could possibly make their trip as complicated, tedious, unpleasant and painful as possible.

Sooner than she'd hoped they stopped in front of a set of interracially carved, jewel encrusted doors. As they approached the doors opened, gliding inward soundlessly .

As they entered the room beyond the doors, Kela began to struggle violently again with renewed panic. As she did the minions that held her lost their balance and stumbled. In the process of trying to catch themselves some dropped her.

She fell slamming into the polished stone floor hard. The impact forced the air from her lungs. Gasping she rolled onto her stomach trying to regain it. She looked towards the doors desperately as they closed with and echoing thud, knowing that she didn't have the strength to reach them. None the less she tried to crawl towards them on her hands and knees.

Before she could reach them however, a wall of glittering green light blocked her. Later she would curse the brief absence of her common sense, for she reached out and placed her palms on it.

It burned! Jerking her hands away with a strangled yelp she turned them over and cradling them against her body. Blood dripped on the white marble floor forming a small crimson pool.

Someone chuckled softly behind her. Lifting her head she turned towards the sound. Her eyes traveled to a raised stone platform in the center of the floor. Looking up she glared at the lanky man. He sat sprawled in a stately high back chair, something like what lords would lounge in during the middle ages. It, like the rest of the antechamber, was highly polished and decorated with red and orange gems.

The man wore his greasy black hair short and neatly combed. His skin was ghostly pale like someone who seldom went outside. His yellow eyes had a bored expression like someone with a lot of time on his hands. His clothes were a shade of gaudy eye smarting purple, with a variety of different color gems sewn onto the fabric. Everywhere he glowed radiantly, the torchlight bouncing off his jewel bedecked persona. They were flowy and had a high neck that went almost all the way up to his ears. Which by the way were pointed and stuck out at sharp angles.

He deftly flicked his hands towards the doors and the wall of light vanished. The cloaked demons bowed to him and quickly filed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Kela stared abhorly up at reprehensible kidnapper as he turned his attention back to her.

"So my squalid girl," he said in a seemingly benevolent voice, "I have reached the pinnacle of my patients with you, but I'm in the processes of amending that!"

Kela's only response was to yawn and glare tiredly up at him.

"Come now! Such animosity! Really!" he said turning his inattentive eyes onto the tray of food next to him, and picking through it with his fingers. "Admittedly I should commend your stubborn indifference; it shows your ardent independence…like all cats that way I suppose. Though that is no excuse for your turbulent behavior, which is most unbecoming on your part…"

Kela rolled her eyes. Is he going to ramble on like this forever?! Glancing down she quickly examined her bleeding hand. Dam these burns on my hands really hurt! ... ... God he's boring……Idiot…… Just block him out…Ok that's not working…Yes! Yes! Fascinating! …………Is he done? She though hopefully. …….Nope! He's still going……

Sighing she looked around the room. There were brightly colored wall hangings on the walls (**A/N: **obviously) and some old looking porcelain vases a table loaded with parchment. Also on the walls hung old-fashioned weapons like broad swords and maces etc. all highly polished and covered with precious gems. The most of the floor was covered with expensive looking rugs.

There was also some old cathedral like windows that lacked glass. She could hear the ocean outside. From where she sat she could also see trees. They rustled with a forceful breeze and she sighed with longing. She wanted her winds back they were her friends and she missed the way the circled around her and whispered their silent secrets into her ears.

With a befret sigh she looked away, but nothing else really interesting in the room. Wait there _was_ something! On the far side of the room there was an iron seal of some kind engraved upon it were more of the runes she could not decipher. Next to that there was an alter made of stone with what looked to be old blood on it.

Turning back to the lazy and talkative demon she was met with appraising yellow eyes.

"Oh good you've finally stopped!" She remarked dryly. "Is there a particular reason why I'm here?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it.

"Besides the obvious. I really don't want to spend anymore time than entirely needful, listening to a pompous bastard who makes an effort to sound like a dictionary, just to make it seem like he can speak with a speck of intelligence." she watched amused as he gapped stupidly for a few moments before turning red with rage.

"You insolent wench!" he screeched. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"You mean besides a complete lack wit?"

He was now shaking with suppressed rage; a vein in his temple pulsed violently.

Oh even better! Maybe if I make him mad enough his big fat head will explode...or...he could just kill me. Yes yes really smart Kela now he's probably going to kill you and you don't have the strength to fight. "Great!" she muttered under her breath.

The demon stood up quickly and pointed a shaking finger at Kela who watched it apprehensively.

"You are my prisoner! You will treat me with respect! I will not tolerate your disrespectful behavior."

Suddenly he turned and pointed to one of the old looking vases. There was a sudden flash of green light followed by a large booming explosion. The force knocked Kela to the floor.

Kela clutched her sensitive ears; the hair on the back of her neck stood vertically and her tail whipped around anxiously. As the sound of the boom dissipated Kela warily looked up.

He was looking down at her sneering. "Almost blew you up too." he sneered cockily as h sank back into his chair.

"So to answer your question, yes there is a reason why you are here. You are here presently to begin the purification ceremony."

"Ceremony? And that would be?"

"The purification ceremony is a sacred rite that must be done before we perform the spell. So!" He said getting to his feet and walking towards her. "Let us begin shall we?"

After a few paces he stopped in front of her. "Stay still!" he said in mock cheerfulness.

Reaching out he placed a finger on her forehead and muttered a foreign word quickly. There was a slight pressure like the air in the room was being stretched. And then nothing.

He then stood back and smiled down at her.

"Huh? Is that a…" She choked. Gasping she clutched her throat. She tried to speak but there was no sound. She stared at him wide eyed.

He laughed and raised his hand upwards. Kela was freaked to find that she rose with it. "I control your every movement!" he boasted, beaconing with a finger. Kela walked towards him numbly her feet moving on there own accord.

"You are totally paralyzed. I could make you sit, stand, walk talk, jump, but that's not where the spell gets interesting."

He held out his hand to stop her approach. "I could have you end your own life in an instant if I wished. Or I could stop your heart or lungs from working and watch as you slowly suffocate." He whispered in her ear. "Do you want a demonstration?"

Kela stared numbly at him unable to move the slightest fraction. An abrupt pain in her chest made her wince inwardly. Something's going on. Her mind felt muddled and sluggish. Her vision became blurred and unfocused. Darkness soon overcame her and she faded into it blissfully.

The demon stood there gazing at her thoughtfully for a few minutes. Then stirring out of his stupor he turned and walked swiftly towards the engraved seal behind him. As he neared it the seal was incased in green light, which moved the heavy object to the floor where it lay flat. Glancing heavenward he made certain that it was positioned directly underneath the circular hole in the ceiling. Satisfied he twisted around and beckoned to the senseless body of the girl who still stood stiffly at attention. At his call the body moved gliding across the floor noiselessly, coming to a stop beside him.

Smirking to himself he spoke a spell words. "_A'lasadh_."

The words awakened the seal and light blazed forth in a shimmering beam. Shooting straight up into the darkened sky. That finished he turned once again towards the frozen girl. Taking her limp arms in his hands he pulled her around till her back was to the beam.

"_Na dealanaich doinneann_!" He whispered and pushed her into the pillar of light.

Her body was caught up in a wave of raw power, she rose until she was completely off the floor, arms and legs hanging limp. Her hair billowed about her for a few moments then lay still. A look of peace flitted across her upturned face, and then settled into place.

The demon known as 'The Master' by his followers looked on satisfied with the effects of the spell he had learned from The Book of Storms stolen more than a hundred years ago, from a neko city hidden in the mountains of Maki. It had been a frustrating hundred years looking for the prophesied. The one that would lead him to unimaginable power. Dam that Koenma! He had for once been prepared. They had gotten her out of the city before he and his army had breeched the front gates and slaughtered the villagers. But he had waited patiently and he finally had what he wanted.

Smiling he looked on as the girls cuts and bruises healed and faded before his eyes. Today he decided had been a very productive one.


End file.
